The Perfect Home
by modeststroke
Summary: With Team Flare gone, Steven and Wallace offer Manon and Alain a change of scenery that they can't turn down. With the four of them all living together in one house, chaos is unavoidable. The results may end up being worse than an evil team threatening to destroy the world. (A collection of silly oneshots)
1. A New Family Member

**Chapter 1**

 **A New Family Member**

"Steven, Wallace! I'm home!"

Manon's voice filled the house as she barged in through the front door, kicking it shut with the heel of her shoe before racing into the main room. It had been two weeks since her, Steven, Wallace, and Alain had moved into a house together. Well, it was technically Steven's house, but he and Wallace had invited Manon and Alain to stay with them in Hoenn after the catastrophe with Lysandre and the storm. Wallace had suggested that Manon and Alain have a change of scenery after all the chaos. And Alain, though hesitant, had agreed.

The two men Manon had called to were chatting on the couch. They looked up as she entered the room. Steven was about to welcome her home, when his eyes fell down to the thing she was holding in her arms.

"Well, what do we have here?" Steven grinned at the small gray Pokémon. It yipped cheerfully and wagged its fluffy tail as he patted its head. "Where did you find this little Poochyena, Manon?"

"Where indeed . . ." Wallace interrupted, a little skeptical. "And if I may ask, darling. Why did you bring him into our house?"

"His name is Pooch." Manon explained excitedly, scratching the small Pokémon's ears. Pooch barked appreciatively and licked Manon's fingers as she tickled his nose. "I saw him while I was out walking around and I decided to try to catch him. And I did it! All by myself!"

"That's excellent, Manon! You've truly grown since we first met." Steven said.

His praise filled her with pride. She hugged Pooch tighter and scanned the room for one person in particular. "Steven, do you know where Alain is?"

"Where he always is, darling." Wallace sighed, his head falling back against the couch.

"In his room?"

Wallace nodded and Manon nodded her thanks, rushing down the hall. "Don't forget to take off your shoes in the house!" Wallace shouted. In response he heard the clatter of her shoes being kicked off. He groaned, knowing he would have to pick them up later. "Children are impossible, Steven . . ."

"But you love her anyways." Steven replied knowingly. To this Wallace groaned and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "One day we should tell her that her nicknames are terrible . . ."

"You can do that. I'm done."

* * *

"Alain!"

Manon rushed into Alain's room in a blur, startling the older boy so that he dropped the book he was reading. It tumbled onto his desk, sending some of his notes scattering off the table. Alain muttered and twisted in his chair with an annoyed expression, blue eyes sharp. "Manon, what is it? I'm trying to finish some research notes so that I can send them to Sycamore." He was going to scold her further, but stopped when he noticed the Pokémon in her arms. "Why do you have that?"

Manon grinned, rushing over to him. "This is Pooch! I caught him when I went out today! Isn't he adorable?" Her hazel eyes shone and she held out Pooch so that he was closer to Alain, who regarded the small Pokémon curiously.

"He is pretty cute . . ." Alain went to pet the Pokémon on the head, but Pooch snarled when his hand neared and latched onto Alain's fingers with his teeth. Alain yelped and Manon panicked, pulling Pooch back to her chest. The puppy released Alain's hand and nuzzled into Manon's shirt innocently.

"Ah . . . I'm sorry, Alain. I don't think Pooch likes you . . ."

"Yeah, I can see that."


	2. Breakfast

**Chapter 2**

 **Breakfast**

"Charizard, I told you to watch where you aim . . ." Alain mumbled as he rolled over in his sleep, pulling a wave of covers with him. "You'll scorch the entire forest . . ."

The heavy smell of something burning drifted into Alain's bedroom, accompanied by a thick curtain of smoke. The teen muttered irritably, yanking the covers over his itching nose. Despite his makeshift shield, the smell persisted. Throwing off the blankets with a huff, Alain leapt out of bed. It wasn't until his feet hit the floor that he noticed the fog lingering in his room.

 _Smoke? But that means . . . there's a fire?!_

Worry struck him as he bolted into the hallway. Instead of following the trail of smoke he raced to Manon's room and threw open her door, not bothering to even think about knocking. The small space was empty. Manon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 _Did she get out already?_

The smoke seemed to be coming from the kitchen, just at the end of the hallway. Cautiously, Alain followed the wispy gray cloud. He had yet to see any flames, which was odd considering how much smoke there was in the air . . .

Tiny yips met his ears, and Alain looked down at his feet to see Pooch, Manon's newest partner, yapping at him. He bent down and scooped the Poochyena up in his arms, ignoring when the mutt started to nibble on his loose shirt as if it was a chew toy.

The kitchen was swamped with a haze that made it hard to see, but Alain could hear Wallace and Manon bickering when he got closer. What were they doing just standing around? They should be outside!

"I was just trying to help!" Manon shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"I understand that darling, but I would prefer it if you didn't, oh . . . I don't know . . . **_burn the house down!_** "

Suddenly, Pooch bit down hard on Alain's arm. He dropped the Pokémon and it scampered over to Manon's feet before pouncing into her arms. She turned to see Alain and hurried over to him, taking a confident stance at his side. "Alain, tell Wallace how great I am at cooking! Tell him about those cookies I made for you when we first started traveling together." A confident smile curled at her lips, but Alain didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"I don't understand what's going on here . . ." Alain scratched his bedhead, turning back to Wallace. "What happened? Why is the house filled with smoke? Where's Steven?"

"The house is filled with smoke because Manon here tried to make us all eggs for breakfast. But she apparently thought that spraying the frying pan with a giant puddle of cooking oil and then tossing it into the oven was an amazing idea . . . As for Steven, he's out buying us breakfast. Since our kitchen is currently a deathbed."

Alain groaned, not wanting to deal with the drama of Manon burning the house down. "Let's just get this cleaned up before Steven gets back . . ."

* * *

Steven slipped through the front door, a bag of fresh groceries and a few boxed lunches hanging from his arm. He had expected Wallace to have gotten the kitchen disaster under control, but the smell of fire and frantic yelling coming from inside told him otherwise.

"Alain, put Charizard away **NOW**! We don't need another fire in this house!" Wallace demanded as Steven rounded the corner. Alain was standing in the middle of all the chaos, looking absolutely dumbfounded by the mess around him. His Charizard was standing a few feet away, looking down guiltily. Manon darted from corner to corner, trying desperately to put out the fire with their extinguisher.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Steven hollered, causing everyone to freeze as if they were turned to stone. "I leave for half an hour and you turn a bit of smoke into a war zone?!"

"We're sorry, Steven darl-"

"Not now Wallace." Steven growled, turning Alain. "Why are you just standing around?"

Alain scoffed, shaking his head. "I was going to have Charizard go and get help, but Wallace started barking at me before I had a chance."

"From what I can see, Manon is the only one actually being productive."

Wallace and Alain both gawked, mouths dropping open. **"SHE STARTED THE FIRE!"** They both yelled.

"And you two can fix it. Wallace, why don't you just have one of your Pokémon just put out the flames with a Water type move?" Steven asked impatiently, the crackling of the fire making it hard for him to keep his cool.

"Ah . . . I suppose I forgot about that option . . ." Wallace blushed, sending out his Sealeo. In seconds the flames were crushed by the blue Pokémon's Water Gun attack, leaving the house smelling like charcoal and rain. He called back his Pokémon and Manon flopped down on the floor with Pooch at her side, breathing heavily from running madly. Alain rolled his eyes, returning Charizard as well.

"Alright . . ." Steven sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. "How about we have some breakfast?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Manon cheered, sitting up with a grin, ignoring the smoke rising all around her.

"And then after we can clean this mess up." Steven finished, shooting daggers at the rest of the household. Needless to say, it was a very long afternoon.


	3. Date Night

**Chapter 3**

 **Date Night**

It was approaching midnight and a relaxing silence had fallen upon Steven and Wallace's home. The Water type champion had sent Manon off to bed hours ago, and when Steven had checked in on Alain the teen had been studying in his room, as per usual. With the house quiet, and the night calm, the two older men cracked open a bottle of white wine, lit some candles, and filled up two glasses. They sat at the small dining room table, the glow of the tiny, flickering flame lighting up their faces.

"It's been quite a long time since we've been able to have a night like this together, hasn't it darling?" Wallace hummed, resting his head lazily on his wrist.

Steven sighed contently as he twirled his glass, watching the wine run circles around the rim. "Quite a long time indeed. We haven't had a night like this since before the business with the storm . . . I've missed this."

"You know, if we weren't sharing this house we could do this more often. But now it seems we somehow got ourselves children. That certainly wasn't on my bucket list." Wallace sent Steven a playful wink, leaning a little bit closer. "Tell me again why we thought it would be a good idea to let those two stay here."

"They needed to get away from Kalos, you know that. And it's not like Alain ever leaves his room anyway."

"Manon on the other hand . . ." Wallace didn't know where to start when it came to her. It had taken a long time, but after coming to Hoenn she had steadily reverted back to her cheerful and carefree self.

Steven laughed softly as he set his glass down. "She might be a handful, but you know you love her like she's your own daughter."

"That I do . . ." Shaking his head in defeat, Wallace drained the last of his wine. He thought about pouring some more but decided against the idea. He would save it for another night.

"Shall we get some sleep?" Steven asked, raising himself from his seat after finishing his glass too. "It is getting late, and we'll have an early morning tomorrow. Manon wanted to go for a walk in the morning to see the leaves while they're changing colour."

"Yes, I suppose we should be getting to bed." Wallace agreed, but a smiled played at his lips as he let his hand brush against Steven's as they headed down the hall towards their room. "We don't have to go to sleep right away though . . ."

"I guess we don't, do we?"

* * *

Manon twisted under her covers, earning her a tiny groan from Chespie who was sound asleep next to her. She hadn't been able to sleep since Wallace had sent her to bed. Excitement buzzed in her cheeks as she thought about seeing the leaves the next morning. Then she felt frustrated because if she couldn't sleep she would be too tired to even enjoy seeing the bright oranges and reds of the trees. It was an endless cycle that refused to fizzle out.

The small girl groaned and rolled over to stare at the digital clock sitting on her bedside table. She almost chucked her pillow at the wall when she saw the time. It was 2:34am.

 _Come on brain! Why won't you sleep?!_

Deciding that she wasn't getting anywhere just laying down, Manon slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen on quiet feet. She almost tripped on Pooch, who had decided to sprawl out right in her doorway, but she grabbed the wall with he hand before she could crash to the hardwood.

After stumbling through the dark hallway, Manon reached the kitchen. She pried open the fridge door and scanned the contents hidden inside with a pout. There was nothing but some nearly expired Moomoo Milk and filtered water. Shoulders drooping, she let the door swing shut and headed back to the hall, only to stop when she noticed a tall bottle on the table. It kind of looked like soda, or some kind of fancy juice. It hadn't been out when she went to bed earlier.

The top of the bottle was already opened, so Manon poured herself a cup and downed it quickly, nearly choking at the unexpected bitterness that assaulted her tongue. She looked at the bottle again, but her eyes were tired and it was too dark to make out the words. Curious, she filled her cup to the halfway point and took another few gulps, mentally slapping herself for thinking that it wouldn't taste as bad if she had more. Giving up, she left her emptied glass in the sink and made her way back to bed, feeling a little light on her feet.

* * *

Alain rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn't sure what time it was, just that it was later, or maybe stupidly early would be more accurate. He groaned and ran his hands through his dark, messy hair. Knowing it was best to get some sleep before the sun started to sneak up in the sky, he left his desk and pulled the covers off his bed to sink in.

 _Creeeeeak._

He stopped. The sound had come from the hallway. The first thing his mind jumped to was that Lysandre was back, but that was impossible. Taking a deep breath, Alain padded out into the hallway, sticking his head just outside his door. His throbbing heart relaxed when he saw the spiky haired girl he loved waltzing down the hallway.

 _Wait . . . Why is Manon awake? And why isn't she in her room?_

Curiosity getting the best of him, Alain went out to meet her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a distant expression that shocked him. "Manon, what are you doing up?"

Instead of answering his question, Manon wrapped her arms around him, pressing up against his chest. "I love you, Alain. Have I ever told you that?"

"M-Manon, what are you d-doing?" Alain stuttered, taken aback by her sudden actions. He tried to pry her off but she only tightened her grip on him.

"You're so handsome, Alain. You're so strong and cool. I love you, Alain . . ." Her words were slurred and she pressed her face into Alain's shirt as she spoke. "Alain, you smell nice . . ."

Not sure what to do, Alain did the only thing he could think of. With his hands on her shoulders he guided her back to her room, careful to step over Pooch, and lifted her into her bed.

"I think you need to go to sleep . . ." Alain sighed, pulling the covers over Manon's shoulders. She mumbled more words about how she deeply loved him, but he brushed them off and wished her a goodnight before heading out into the hall. He almost tripped on Pooch when he was leaving, and he mentally reminded himself to give the mutt a stern talking to the next morning.

Alain walked out into the kitchen to grab some milk to take to bed, but a bottle caught his eye. Forgetting about the milk, he lifted the wine and shook it carefully, noting that it was almost empty. Everything made a lot more sense after that.

 _Manon isn't going to be getting up to see the leaves tomorrow morning . . ._


	4. Work and Play

Manon was upset. It was evident in her drooping hair and sluggish attitude. Everyone in the house knew why, but no one was really sure what to do about it. Steven had tried to cheer her up by offering to bring her out shopping to enjoy the Fall weather, but she politely declined. Alain watched her from behind the kitchen counter. She was flopped over on a couch, staring out the window longingly at the falling leaves.

"You know you _can_ go outside, right? The leaves are still changing colour, they haven't all fallen yet." He said after observing her for a few minutes. She shook her head, making him groan. "I don't get why you're so upset. Missing that one morning walk shouldn't be such a big deal."

Manon shot an annoyed glance back at him, puffing out her cheeks and narrowing her eyes. It was the most active she had been all day. She stuck out her tongue briefly before her eyes trailed back to the window. The frown she had been wearing fell back onto her face as she watched another brown leaf snap from an almost naked branch. "There's always one day every year when the trees are especially beautiful. Steven promised me we would go for a walk on that day. It should have been amazing, but I messed things up . . ."

"Manon, it's not your fault that you accidentally got dr-"

"S-Shut up, Alain! Don't say it!"

"Whatever . . ." Alain sighed and shook his head. "I have to go and rake the leaves before Steven and Wallace get back. You can come if you'd like, or you can mope on the couch. It's up to you." He walked to the door, just a few paces away from the kitchen and living room, to put on his boots. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Manon had followed. With a smile, he tossed her the blue winter coat that Wallace had bought for her. It brought back memories for both of them. She had gotten it almost right after they had just been reunited.

Alain held the door open for Manon and followed her outside. Steven's house was on the outskirts of Mossdeep city, and without the tall buildings the chilly winds were like a slap in the face. Alain closed his eyes against the cold, while Manon hopped down the cement porch stairs and wandered around the front yard to look for the rake. She stopped when she heard the crunching of leaves under her shoes.

 _Crunch._

 _Crunch. Crunch._

 _Crunch! Crunch! Crunch, crunch! Crunch!_

"Manon, that isn't helping! Want to give me a hand?" Alain called to her. She looked up, dumbfounded. She hadn't realized he had already started raking.

"Relax, Alain. It's okay to have some fun. Besides, once you rake them all up there won't be any leaves left. I have to enjoy them while they're still here." She smirked, her tone making it sound as though she was stating a simple fact. Before Alain could retort, she pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket and released the partner that was hidden inside. Chespie flopped down into the leaves almost immediately after being freed.

"So now you _do_ want to enjoy the leaves?" Alain teased. He smirked a little when she glared at him in annoyance, Chespie mimicked her pout almost perfectly. "Stop pouting and help me rake the leaves. The sooner we get it done, the quicker we can go back inside where it's warm." Another freezing gust of wind rushed through the yard only seconds after he finished speaking, and both the trainers shivered when it hit their skin.

Manon and Chespie grabbed the spare rake and together they started working on the side of the yard opposite from Alain. The boy sighed in relief as he set to work himself. It didn't take long for him to gather a rather large pile of leaves. He would have been proud with his progress, but a sudden bark broke his spirits. Leaves sprayed up in the air and Alain could only stare, open mouthed, at the mutt rolling happily on the ground where his hard work had once been. His piles of leaves was gone.

 ** _"MANON!"_**

Manon's hair stood on end at Alain's scream. She turned to him awkwardly, a nervous grin on her face as she fiddled with the rake in her hand. Alain pointed to the Poochyena at his feet without a word. He didn't need to say anything for her to understand.

"Oh . . . Umm, I'm sorry, Alain. I just thought he would like to help out too." Manon hurried over to Alain and picked Pooch up with a small huff. The dog had put on some extra weight for the coming cold season, though Manon insisted it just made him even more adorable.

"Maybe you should train him first. He doesn't listen to a thing anyone says. He just does what he wants." Alain tried to give Pooch a stern frown, but the dog simply snuffed and turned his head to nuzzle Manon's coat.

"You're just grumpy because Pooch doesn't like you." The girl replied as she scratched Pooch's ears, obviously not letting Alain talk down to her new Pokémon.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"

"N-"

"We're back, darlings! We hope you didn't miss us too much!"

Manon and Alain broke apart at the sound of Wallace's cheery shout. Manon rushed towards the two men that were walking towards them with a few bags hanging from their arms. Steven's gaze panned across the yard as he and Wallace stopped in front of Alain. "It seems that the yard hasn't been raked yet." Steven said, a glimmer in his eye suggested that he had already guessed what had happened.

"Let's just say I invited Manon to work with me and she decided to play instead. And then the mutt decided he wanted to play too."

"Well, Alain. There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun. As long as the yard gets cleaned in the end of course." Steven and Wallace started to head inside, but the silver haired man stopped momentarily. "It was nice of you to get Manon out of the house. You do a good job of looking out for her."

Alain spun on his heels as the two men disappeared into the house. Heat flooded through his cheeks from the praise, and he had to shake his head to try and rid himself of the tingling sensation. He looked back to Manon, who was flopping around in the leaves, looking as though she was making snow angels, but without the snow. Chespie and Pooch rolled beside her, both wearing satisfied grins.

"Alain, come join! It's fun!" Manon laughed as she tossed a pile of leaves in the air, snorting when they twirled down and landed on her face. Alain let out a defeated groan and joined their party, tucking his hands under his head as he settled beside her. He closed his eyes to relax, when a sudden weight pressed against his chest. He opened one of his eyes to see Manon smiling at him with bright eyes.

"Thank you, Alain."

 **A/N: Have some more marissonshipping crud! Where are all you other marisson writers hiding?**


	5. The Bakery Trip

"Alain! Alain, guess what?"

Alain raised his head with a quiet groan as Manon burst into his room with Chespie at her heels. Both trainer and Pokémon had a beaming smile. He set his notebook on his desk and turned in his chair, giving her his full attention, mostly.

"Alain, a new bakery opened in town today! Steven says that they'll be giving out lots of free samples to promote business, or something like that . . . We should go!"

"Why don't you go by yourself? You can take Pooch for a walk or something. He needs to lose weight. He's above the recommended weight for an average Poochyena, even with his winter coat coming in." Alain tapped a book on his desk labeled, _General Hoenn Biota and Fauna_ , as if to further prove his point.

Pouting, Manon crossed her arms over her chest. "Alain, don't make this about Pooch's weight. You know he's sensitive."

"Yeah? I've never seen him care that much. Especially when he's sneaking snacks from my bag."

Manon let out an annoyed grumble, saying something under her breath, most likely directed at the disobedient dog that she had been desperately trying to train since the raking incident. "Look, I just figured it would be more fun if we went together. You're always locked up in your room. Besides, going alone would be super boring." To emphasize her point she made a huge stretching motion with her hands, to show EXACTLY how boring it would be if she went alone. Alain couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Can't Steven or Wallace take you?

"They're both busy training their Pokémon. I asked them first because I knew you wouldn't want to go." There was a slight hint of hurt to her voice that told him she was actually a bit upset.

With a sigh, the teen slid his papers into a neat pile and raised himself from his desk, being sure to properly tuck in his chair afterwards. "Alright, I'll go. But I don't want to be out too long. It's getting pretty cold outside."

Manon nodded excitedly, and with Chespie leaping up onto her shoulders, she bolted to the front door to grab her coat and shoes. Alain shook his head, hoping to get this trip over with quickly.

* * *

Soft, powdery flakes drifted down from the gray curtain above them as Alain and Manon walked through the busy streets of Mossdeep. There seemed to be more people out than usual despite the cold weather, and Alain could only guess they were all going to the new bakery. Anxious, he held Manon's coat between his fingers so that he could feel that she was by his side and not lost in the crowd somewhere. She had looked at him with a confused frown, but quickly shrugged his protective behaviour off and continued walking down the street with Chespie as a lookout on her shoulder.

"So where is this bakery?" Alain asked, scanning the countless buildings for any sign of the place she was looking for.

Manon made a thoughtful humming sound, biting her thumb a bit as she tried to remember the directions. "Well . . . I know it's in town . . ."

"Manon . . ."

"It's fine! I can find it!" She yelped, waving her hands frantically and quickening her pace. "There's no need to worry, Alain! I know exactly where I'm going!" Determination sizzled within her hazel eyes. She pulled at Alain's sleeve, dragging him down the streets as they went from building to building in hopes of finding the bakery.

 _I should have asked Wallace or Steven for directions before leaving . . ._

After about an hour of pointless wandering, Alain was tempted to suggest giving up and heading back to the house. He opened his mouth to speak, but Manon beat him to it.

"Alain! It's there! The bakery!" She wore a massive grin and pointed with her finger to a small shop just across the street, a small group of people were shuffling outside, all with a piece of bread, or a cookie, or some other sugary dessert that made Manon's mouth water. "Alain let's go!"

Like a dog on a leash, Alain was yanked across the road and up to the window of the shop. Warm smells flooded out from under the door that chased away the cold in his body almost immediately. He couldn't help but stare at the delicious treats himself, despite not having much of a sweet tooth himself, it all looked delicious.

Manon smiled knowingly as she watched him stare at the food on display. Tugging at his arm again, she pulled him through the door and up to the counter where the baker was waiting expectantly. He had one of those funny, white hats on that Manon had assumed were only for television. She stood on her toes grinned at him over the counter with her natural, rosy smile. He did the same and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello young lady, what can I do for you today?" He asked, a foreign accent glazing his voice. He wasn't from Hoenn.

"We'd like to try one of your desserts, please! It all smells so good! You must be an amazing baker!"

The man blushed slightly at the kind complement before laughing it off. He reached down to grab a few cookies from inside the glass case, but stopped suddenly. Holding up a finger for the two trainers to wait, he disappeared into the back of his shop for only a moment, returning with a big, white box in his arms. Alain grunted as the baker handed it to him, surprised by the weight.

"A kind girl like you deserves more than just some freebie cookie. I want you to share that with your friend here, it's one of my best cakes. I hope that you enjoy it."

Alain could swear he saw stars in Manon's eyes as she thanked the man over and over. They took a seat near the window and opened the box, revealing a decently sized cake with gorgeous frosting decorations littering the sides and center. It was meant to be some sort of Grass type collage, perfect for the little redhead.

"Alain, it's amazing! We have to save some for Steven and Wallace!" She cheered, her fork hanging in her mouth. Chespie chattered gleefully as she let him have a taste too. "Chespie likes it too!"

Alain tentatively bit down on his own fork. He had expected some sort of blast of sugar to take over his mouth, but instead was met with a pleasant fluffy texture that was sweet, but not overpowering. "You're right, it is good." He admitted, looking down at the rest of his slice. "We should get it back to the house while it's still fresh."

Manon nodded and they finished eating quickly and packed up the rest of the cake. She waved a goodbye to the baker before following Alain out the door, looking forward to sharing the cake with Steven and Wallace.

"Hey, Manon?" Alain looked at her as they approached the house.

"What is it, Alain?"

"Don't give any to Pooch. He doesn't need anymore treats."

"Yeah . . . You have a point."

 _ **A/N - Oh my gosh, kalosstarters thank you for sharing my story! I love your fics so much, I've read and reread them all! You're an amazing writer and I get so happy whenever I see a new fic from you! Yes I did write this chapter just to leave a note for you because I don't have tumblr. Oops.**_


End file.
